character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuugi Hoshiguma
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Yuugi Hoshiguma (星熊 勇儀 Hoshiguma Yuugi) is an oni currently living in the Ancient City, which is in the Underworld. She has an unexplainable ability. She was once one of the Big Four of the Mountain, along with Suika, and she lives alongside many other oni that were forced below ground. Yuugi is a very firm and straightforward oni. She likes those who are strong and brave and has no mercy for the weak and cowardly. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Yuugi Hoshiguma Age: Unknown, presumably centuries old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Oni Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Sonic Scream (Can scream loud enough to flatten forests.), Phenomenon Manipulation (Has the power to control supernatural phenomena.), Regeneration (Low Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Heat Manipulation (Can produce intense heat just by rubbing her hands together.), Supernatural Manipulation (Can control supernatural phenomena.), Alcohol Empowerment, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Resistance to Poison and Insanity Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air. Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), History Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Stated by Suika to be physically stronger than her although it was unclear on how Suika can shatter the heaven. However, it's stated that all onis are capable of shattering said heaven with their eyes closed and had tied at the back.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Should've been scale to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Class K(Comparable to vampires who are stated to be able to uproot a thousand old tree.) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, likely considerably higher (Scale to Suika.), at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, at least Hundreds of Meters by Screaming (Can flatten all the trees around her with a single, forceful yell.) Intelligence: At least Average (Has a average IQ, thus should've been comparable to Suika.) Weaknesses: Unknown (They're stated to have a weakness, however, they use the soybeans as a cover-up.) Note: Since Oni live daily with vengeful spirits as they normally reside in Hell, having a strong mind and emotional discipline and most are well-versed at the principles of Zen, they should logically be not weak to possession as most Youkai do. They also have a great magical strength and requires a special method of extermination, implying that they are also, different from most Youkai, are not weak to spiritual/mental attacks) Others Standard Equipment: The Hoshiguma Dish, a sake dish that improves the quality of any sake poured into it. The dish is considered a masterpiece of the oni. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Wielding unexplainable phenomena': A mysterious power that refers to "anomalies, strength, disorder, and spirits", a metaphor from the Analects of Confucius that refers to unexplainable phenomena. As a result, it's completely unknown what she's capable of doing with this ability. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Brawlers Category:Alcoholics Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users